Lumpy/Canon Information
Psychical Appearance Lumpy is a blue moose with teeth on his nose, mismatched antlers and weird eyes that goes derp. Lumpy has long limbs and has hands that do not turn into mitten shaped hands. In multiple episodes, it’s reveal that most of Lumpy’s blue is actually clothing. When Lumpy takes these clothes off, he is seen with a sun tan, nipples, a buttocks and unseen genitals. In Concrete Situation, he has blue eyes but in Wishy Washy, he has green eyes. Lumpy also has no visible ears, instead having small ear holes. Lumpy does not usually have a beard. However, in some episodes, he either has a grey or white beard. Lumpy also has chest hair. In Banjo Frenzy, Lumpy has a different design, instead of being a moose, he is now a dinosaur. Lumpy is still blue but he now has Pac-Man eyes and mitten-like hands and has a green belly and spines. Personality Lumpy is a dim-witted moose who often causes the deaths of himself and others. This includes making flawed designs, hiring characters that can’t do a specific job, saving his friends the incorrect way, falling for disguises and misinterpreting characters, not thinking situations through or just being impulsive. Lumpy‘s stupidity can be severe and has been flanderized. Lumpy’s low I.Q has been fatal in many situations and has killed many characters. This also extends to his driving skills in which he drives backwards when he starts his vehicle. However, despite his poor driving skills, he has a job as a truck driver. However, his also has caused deaths before, though he has been competent with truck drivng. Despite his stupidity, he is somewhat intelligence at times. At times, he can solve a situation such as realizing Whistle goes berserk when hearing a whistle. He also can sometimes be clever at times. He also is somewhat of a good doctor and teacher. At times, Lumpy is a babysitter and does great with younger characters. He is best friends with Cuddles and babysits the Tree Friends in Spin Fun Knowing Ya, From A to Zoo, and Take a Hike. He also seems to have a crush on Giggles. However, his best friends are Handy and The Mole. Lumpy is a very nice character. He saves Giggles from a fire and carries her to safety, calms down a traumatized Flaky and also carries her to safety and does CPR on Cuddles and Petunia. He also tries to get a bird back to it’s nest. In addition, when Whistle was about to attack Mime, Lumpy saves him by getting him out of the way. Despite being a nice character, he’s also somewhat of a mean-spirited character. In We’re Scrooge, he does not hesitate to sacrifice Toothy and kill him to sell his organs and body parts. He also has little to no respect for the environment as he dumps garbage into the water, pollutes the air with smoke and kills thousands of fish with dynamite. He is also thinks of himself a bit more than others as he kills Giggles, Toothy and Cuddles in Banjo Frenzy just for laughing at him when a string on his banjos snaps, gets cocky in Wipe Out and in Stealing The Spotlight, when Pop and Cub set up their lights, Lumpy quickly got jealous and used almost every light in town to make better lights where after lighting his lights, he kills multiple characters in the process. He’s also bossy as in Mime to Five, he bosses around his employees and abuses his animals. He is also somewhat of a bad cop as he falsely arrest Handy, The Mole and debatably Lammy as while she was treated a bit to harsh by Lumpy, she did somewhat broke the law and some of the deaths she cause were somewhat her fault. Also, when Lumpy’s depicted as a monster, he is the main antagonist such as being a vampire or a giant. Lumpy’s appetite is somewhat prominent. Lumpy loves to eat, especially pork. His favorite is dessert is cheesecake and he likes to talk to lettuce. Lumpy, despite living in a trailer, has a lot of resources. He is very rich considering that he has a theme-park, a farm, owns a pet elephant, and owns his own newspaper. He also has employed all of the Tree Friends expect for Pop and Cub.